Rivals?
by Tristana
Summary: Rivalry... one word to describe a relationship. Is there something else? WARNING:GwendalGeigen Huber.YAOI.Smut.Boy on Boy. Don't like don't sue!


Title: Rivals (?)

Author: Raven aka Tristana aka A yaoist among Yaoists in Yaoiland...^^

Pairing: I would hate to spoil your fun. Anyway, I have to warn the allergic ones: Gwendal/Geigen Huber (or the other way around, I don't know exactly yet.) And no! Conrad is NOT in love with Gwendal. (even if it's a bit cheesy…^^)

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM's characters… sadly. Lyrics are Evanescence (Surrender and Where will you go). And I don't get paid - actually, I'm the one spending time writing.^^

Warning: Well… yaoi (As both persons cited in the pairing are guys, you can't expect any het here and if you do... go and get your sight checked). Kind of alternate universe where Hub and Nikola are not married (sorry but I couldn't bring myself to do it, cause I like the girl and the couple she forms with Hub') yet. And of course, for those who can't stand that such relationships occurs 'in family', you can leave this page already. You are warned, so if I get flames from people telling me I'm a little perverted brat… I would assume that I wrote down this stuff in vain and I would get a bit frisky. Not to mention, less than nice. Beside… I am weel aware of the fact that I AM a perverted little brat (19-years-old brat).Thank you! XD

Note: I wrote it, while I already have the lemon done… Kind of stupid, right? But I'm tired of pwp… ^^

Dedicated to my chibi-san who is in the hospital. Hope you like it!

_Flashback _**Song's lyrics **

Note: This is the edited version - no more stupid G POV and GH POV at random. I'm sorry for the delay, I failed to notice I actually forgot to edit this stuff... a year ago.

* * *

Rivals (?)

He kissed him… he kissed his cousin, damnit! Why did he do this? He didn't remember well. Was it a bet or something?

_Two young boys were sitting in the garden, talking quietly. Once in a while, a yell was heard but it was not a problem. They were playing – again – to that silly game. Once, Anissina asked them whether they'd grow up or not. Both replied that it was not her problem, rather harshly, that is. Because it was a way as another to dare the other one of doing something stupid. Every time, they had a week to do what the bet said they'd have to. _

_If you asked them, none of them could tell when did it start._

Ever since they were mere children, they were rivals. Well, it was not something exactly established. Still, they were so alike that it happened that one mistook one from the other. Which was not to please them. Encouraged as they were by their fathers, they made a habit of fighting against one another, yet there was no real animosity between them.

They played their parts as bickering yet close cousins and everything was fine.

But their closeness started to evolve. And beside them, no one knew why, assuming it was because of Gwendal's father death, of Conrad's birth or even later, because of the war and of Suzanna Julia's untimely passing.

_Beneath an oak tree, they were discussing about how to escape when Anissina get at one of them._

"_Don't worry, Gwen, everyone is sure that it's only because she loves you."_

"_Well, I would like it better if she tried to be a bit less demonstrative. Beside, I don't love her."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Don't know. But I am." _

"_You can admit that you're afraid, you know? I won't tell your father." Said Geigen Huber, a knowing smile playing on his features. Gwendal caught himself staring for a second at those lips, unaware that it was one second too much – and that he was spotted._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Hum, yes. Why?"_

"_You looked kind of weird right now." Gwendal was speechless. What could he say, after all? Of course his cousin was good-looking, so what? He did nothing wrong, did he? Part of him – the larger one – told him not to care. And the other one told him how much he wanted to know how these lips would feel against his own. This must have appeared written over his face, because Hub' chuckled lightly before saying, as if it was normal:_

"_Go ahead then. I won't complain." Of course, he didn't elaborate but Gwendal was pretty sure of what it was all about. And, without thinking anymore, he leaned forward. It was not much, merely a brush of lips. Still, he didn't know what to do. He felt his cousin accentuate the pressure slightly and he didn't think, just parted his lips slightly, letting the other's tongue in. A careful ballet ensued, his tongue caressing gently Hub's, the other returning the favour. It was sweet and strange at the same time. And when their lips parted, Gwendal felt like something had been taken from him. He stared into the clear eyes of his vis-à-vis and couldn't help but feel weird. Did he just dreamed or has an eerie smile crossed Hub's features? He saw him extend his hand, touching lightly his cheek, as if to reassure himself that he was no hallucination or the like. He wanted more of him, somehow. It was like something was now lost to him… He didn't have much time to ponder as he felt soft lips pressed on his for the second time in less than five minutes. The kiss slowly deepened, as they grew more passionate but soon enough…_

"_Gwendal! Huber! It's getting dark, come quickly!" It was Cecilie, Gwendal's mother, and actual Maou of Shin Makoku. Jumping upward, they straightened themselves and never spoke about it anymore._

They were fencing in the courtyard. An upcoming storm was bringing violet-tinted clouds before the sun and both boys knew there was not much time left before rain starts to pour. It seemed to Gwendal that the weather was reflecting his own mood. His mother was pregnant and the healers said it wouldn't be long. Still, he wanted to outdo his cousin and he charged, attacked and feinted with increasing speed, aware of the fact that the both of them were almost equals on this field. Their swords collided with an angry clattering sound and they were foot-to-foot, trying to force the other to lower his guard so that the final blow would be drawn. They never finished this fight.

"Sir Von Voltaire!" He didn't answer. No one would make him bend before his cousin, who smiled slightly as he frowned in concentration.

_By any means, there had been other times._

"Gwendal… GWENDAL!!!" Oops… it was Anissina and he knew better than coming across an angry Anissina. "Cheri-sama went into labour earlier! Come quickly!" His mother? Without his consent, his hold on the sword weakened a bit, allowing Geigen Huber to jerk it away from him before pointing a sharp blade before his throat, closely enough to hurt him he makes any rash move.

_Not that they felt it was normal – even if it would be allowed for total strangers, they remained blood-relatives. Still, sometimes, they just felt kind of rebellious toward authority – especially after one of them got lectured about not listening to any kind of bothersome history lesson or the like – and it was a way to – silently – tell their father to go to hell. Even if they loved their parents, those were just too troublesome to handle (the same discourse being held by both parents and children)._

"Guess it's over?" said the short-haired mazoku.

"For now. Would you agree for a revenge match?"

"Of course." They saluted each other and Gwendal was of, running after Anissina (in itself it's weird: most of the time Anissina is the one chasing after Gwendal.). As he watched his cousin going, young Geigen Huber couldn't help but feel his heart clenching a bit. As if Gwendal was going away from him once and for all. Involuntarily, he felt resentful toward this newborn child.

_It was not love, but some kind of shameless need bringing them together. All that was around it was word. Both young men knew it as they touched one another body, eager to attain the relief they seek. Not love, and yet… It couldn't be hate, only resentment, perhaps, for they were taught to fight against each other. It was a kind of fight anyway. At least it was what Gwendal thought when he felt a hand sneaking down his stomach, not quite caressing the bare skin. Arching against the touch, he got lost, again, in the sensations his cousin was bringing to life in him. And somehow, he didn't really want to find himself._

He turned to his father, bowed slightly before leaving.

The storm broke and clouds poured their crystal insides on the ground.

Somewhere in Blood Pledge Castle:

Gwendal was pacing relentlessly before a tall wooden door, occasionally casting anxious looks toward the actual 'husband' of his mother, Dan Hiri. Even if he didn't really like him, he respected him. Both as a soldier and as a man. He finally sat, unable to keep still, wringing his hands together. Both men shot upward when a blood curdling scream was heard beyond the doors. Minutes passed like hours and he was growing weary of it all… He was tired and kept on thinking of the last glance his cousin cast his way before he left. He knew that look, still he couldn't put his finger on it precisely. This dilemma was soon to be ended, as a nurse came out the room, allowing some steam to go out.

Both men jumped from their seat, looking in awe at the nurse.

"Everything went fine. It's a boy, a real cutie. But Celi-sama is resting for now, please, don't be too long."

Gwendal nodded at Dan Hiri, motioning him to enter. His mother was alright and the baby too. He can go. He felt relieved and also a bit elated. This castle was lacking something and he realized that this 'something' was a child.

He returned to his room quietly. For once, he wouldn't have to worry about Anissina's crazy experiments. He had nothing to do, so he might just finish his stuffed cat for a while, before dinner to be served.

Some years later:

"So. You're leaving?" Gwendal did his best not to appear concerned, yet Geigen Huber could see that his cousin wasn't that sure. Now, it was not the soldier speaking. Only a man.

"Not like I have any choice, right? Isn't it my fault?"

"It is." Gwendal bowed his head slightly. He didn't want him to leave, yet he had to choose between Conrad and Geigen Huber. Not from a romantical point of view, though. Because they weren't placed on the same level. But to Gwendal, his little brothers were, at that time anyway, the most important being beside his own mother – not that he's say that out loud.

_It was not love…_

Even so, Suzanna Julia's passing simply was too much to handle. It was his fault because he was the one commanding the assault just before she died. And even if she didn't seem to regret it… People will mourn. In the distance, he saw Conrad, head bowed. Next to him, young Wolfram who was holding his hand tightly, as if afraid that his 'little big brother' would go away. And he shut his heart to everything beyond duty.

_Nothing but some kind of relentless need that wouldn't let go._

Geigen Huber felt a similar way: he shut his heart. He had a mission. It was exile, but at least he had a goal. He doubt he'd return one day. But if he does, then he hoped that the years of exile would have softened the sorrow and bitterness he saw on the others' face. Especially on Gwendal's. Though they never really like each other, there had been some respect.

_And those moments spent together when they thought nobody knew._

With that meagre comfort, Geigen Huber Von Brischella went away. He departed without looking back, oceanic depths still staring pitilessly at him in his mind's eye.

Decades later:

When he returned, several things had changed. And most importantly, the Maou. Not that he didn't like Celi-sama, still he couldn't help feeling a bit strange when she was around. The new Maou had something pure, a natural gentleness that caused people to love instantly. And caused him to wonder about his own past actions. His cousin, however, didn't changed in the least. Still cold and reserved. And still scared the hell out by Anissina, by the look of it. (He saw the inventor coursing Gwendal in the corridors for minutes.

And Nikola was with him. He loved her, and even though they weren't married yet – she insisted upon waiting for a while – he already thought about her as his wife.

Gwendal should have felt relieved. And even happy: his cousin accomplished his mission. For twenty years, he had searched for the mateki. Now, the flute was dwelling near the Maken. And he had a cute girlfriend. Still, seeing him smiling after all those years rekindled the old rancour still present in his chest. Forgiveness was something he had learned to display very carefully. He wouldn't go and talk to him, and even though his brothers seemed not to be so unwilling to accept him again – mainly because he had sworn to serve Yuuri and even asked Gwendal to fight him because he felt like he failed at doing what he still considered his duty – he wouldn't do so himself. The old rivalry was rekindled, even if it was different in its context and results.

Geigen Huber was to be married. Off he goes and everything will be fine… Or so he thought. Because, there was still some part of him, less tamed, more dangerous, that was threatening of finding its way out.

**Is this real enough for you?**

Huber was humming to himself quietly. Even though it was not quite the place – a dark corridor at night – he felt almost elated. He was aware of the fact that Gwendal won't be that easy to convince, yet everything was clear. Soon, he'll be a father. And he would forget. Forget a darker part of himself he tried to leave behind during his journey. Something he thought he had left, but came back to life when he glanced into the dark stare of Gwendal. All it needed was another occasion. And then, it'll show itself. He didn't want to think about what it's be like if it happened.

**You were so confused…**

He was cut in his train of thoughts, as he saw a tall form striding in his direction. Its stance indicated to whom this shadow belonged. His heart skipped a beat and he knew he was lost.

**Breathe in and take my life in you**

**No longer myself only you**

Gwendal was not in the mood for playing, to say the least. If he ever sees Huber alone again, he felt like he wouldn't be able to remain stoic as he was supposed to be. As he was striding in the corridor to go back to his rooms, he heard faint footsteps far in front of him. He didn't bother and resumed walking when, arrived at the level of some glowing torch he saw that it was Geigen Huber, staring back at him. He felt like they both had the same weird expression painted on their features. It was to late. Something snapped inside of him and he closed the distance separating them.

**There's no escaping from me**

Geigen Huber's back was pressed hard against the stone wall and an unwilling grunt escaped him. The small sound was muffled by Gwendal's lips crashing against his own. The damp coldness of the wall permeated through the thin fabric of his shirt but the heat of the hands holding him were far more than needed to counter it. He leaned into the touch of those wandering hands, clasping his shoulders for support while he felt his knees weakening.

Most pleased with such a quick reaction, Gwendal let his hands run on his chest, down the flat stomach, gliding on sweaty skin. He relished in the muscles twitching under his touch while he caressed him in a rough manner, as if he wanted to make him regret of having played such a dangerous game. A game they played for a long time, a game that grew more and more risky as years passed by. He ended the kiss to go lower, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh of the other's neck and collarbone. He felt Huber thrusting forward, bringing him closer.

It was a torture… Geigen Huber couldn't help but feel like a moth drawing closer to the flame. A flame he knew would hurt more than any weapon or spell. He knew it was forbidden, he knew that it was as if trading his soul. He was losing it in the other's arms. It was their punishment for the hate that had been growing between them. It was not love but hate on a new level. It was foreign to him, though, mainly because it was another way to get rid of their tension. And he couldn't deny that Gwendal was a very appealing man. It would be unfair not to say so. He wasn't in love with him, it was only a carnal attraction. And he couldn't help but giving in, despite his shame for being so weak.

Somehow, Gwendal knew that their predicament tormented his cousin. Even so, he was drawn to him, in a rather unwanted yet obvious fashion. He wouldn't be able to tell when did all of this started. A long time ago indeed. But right away, he didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was the muscular and pliant body against him, this burning gaze piercing him. Though, he was perfectly aware that his own glare was not very different. He slid his leg between the other's thighs, teasing him. It was maddening, the way they were drawn to each other. And it was so childish, the way their fights turned into another kind of fight. And suddenly, he was ashamed and afraid. Afraid that his younger brother discovered it all. It was their secret.

_Conrad was looking for his elder brother. His father went on a journey yet again, and their mother was crying. He didn't want her to be sad, and he thought that he ought to tell Gwendal. He would know what to do. He knew that Gwendal often trained with his cousin, and somehow, he wished that, for once, it won't be the case. Because he felt that Geigen Huber didn't like him, and he wondered why, even though Gwendal had once told him to drop it. They were so alike, not that any of them would admit it. But the likeness was there. They seemed to be close, though. And he felt a little guilty. Maybe was he responsible of their grumpiness? Anissina-san told him that, quite frankly, the only thing on which both boys would agree is avoiding her experiments – and she wished it was not the case. In the courtyard, some soldiers were training but there was no trace of both the cousins. After asking, he started to look for them, hoping nothing bad occurred when they were fighting._

_It was only when he saw them beneath a tree that Conrad wished his father never went away… Leaning against the tree was Gwendal, his head thrown backward. He had passed his arms around his cousin's shoulders, while the latter seemed to devour the tender skin of his neck. Conrad was too far to see, but he kind of felt those usually ice-cold eyes melting with want. He was still young yet he was aware of what was going on exactly. As if confirming his theory, Gwendal brought his legs around the other's waist… Turning bright red, Conrad went away. Ran, would be more appropriate, though. And never mentioned this. He didn't need to._

Huber knew what kind of thoughts crossed Gwendal's mind and he too remembered. Back then, he didn't want anyone to discover it all. For even if he was ashamed of himself for giving in to such an urge, he was even more reluctant to give in to Gwendal. He just couldn't let him go that easily. And yet… He didn't really hate him. In fact, he was aching for his touch, for these moments when he could let go. Finally. He felt a hand sneaking to his waistband, fingers then brushing against some part of himself. A soft whimper came up, creating a sort of rumble in his throat. And then, he knew he had lost. Again… As always in this insane game of theirs.

Gwendal smirked when he felt the other's throat rumbling slightly. He wasn't exactly the sadistic type, save when it came to his cousin. And he proved it, licking the heated skin, going southward and leaving a wet trail in his wake. He reached one pebble-hard nipple, taking almost delicately between his lips. He could almost feel his blood rushing in his veins, trying to follow that wild beating of an equally wild heart. Only he knew what was beneath the cold and unyielding surface… As he nibbled the overly sensitive flesh, he heard a kind of whimper escaping the mazoku. His hands slid up his chest before pulling his arms above his head.

**You will surrender to me…**

If there was something that Huber plainly [i]abhorred[/i], it was feeling at someone's mercy – Gwendal's mercy, to be precise. Having his arms maintained above his head was such a situation. Anyway, he couldn't help but finding it rather… enjoyable: all he had to do is to rely on Gwendal, to let himself be drawn into the moment. The feeling of this hot, trained tongue on his chest drove him half insane. He wanted more… Oh, so much more. Suddenly, his cousin started to go southward. He didn't want it! Even though they despised each other, it doesn't mean that he wanted him to... No! The only moment he wanted to make Gwendal bend was on the training ground, in the plain daylight. Not at night in a dark alleyway. "Gwendal…" His voice was kind of raspy, heavy with lust. He tried to urge him away but even so, the feeling of this mouth near his waistband was somehow distracting. Gwendal moved back long enough to silence him with THE glare. And he knew that a crossed Gwendal was dangerous. Perhaps did he know?

At the same time, Gwendal had a hard time fighting his urge to chuckle: he knew that it made Geigen Huber ill at ease and that's precisely why he did what he did. Well, it was one of the reasons why. He was not one to bend to anyone, but the man before him was not anyone. Himself had no idea about how beautiful he was, pushed against a wall, short, inky strands framing his flushed face as he tried not to show how much his ministrations pleased him. Smirking, he drew his attention back at his cousin's body. His arousal was obvious – well, he was no better, after all – and he wanted to make him plea for pleasure. As his position started to feel a bit strenuous, he released the other man's arms. He felt that Huber used them not to draw him back – THE glare having this interesting property mentioned above – but to support himself against the wall.

**There's no escaping from me…**

As things were, said mazoku didn't trust his legs anymore. And he would have been a perfect hypocrite had he said that he didn't want to anger Gwendal. The truth was… when he felt soft lips near his waistband, he just didn't care anymore. Only one thought occupied his mind: he certainly didn't want him to stop. He barely notice when Gwendal started to undo his pants, sliding them past his slender hips, exposing him to his heated gaze. He felt so weak. He knew he held no power on his stubborn cousin, after all. He shivered with anticipation as two hands caressed gently his thighs, drawing higher, agonisingly slow. Gwendal placed butterfly kisses on his now bare waist. His long hair touched him slightly, sending bolts of desire through his body. He tried to urge him to go faster. To end the game. It wouldn't take long…

Gwendal couldn't suppress a smirk, relishing in the little nothings that traduced his cousin increasing frustration. He still wanted to play, though. He placed his hands firmly on Geigen Huber's hips to prevent him from moving. He blew cold air on the tip of his cousin's erection, causing him to gasp. His evil smile disappeared when he traced along the head with his tongue, eliciting some enticing moan from the one 'standing'. Little by little, he went forward, tasting his cousin like he never thought he would. Teeth grazing against his shaft, he withdrew, looking into these lagoon depths, fogged with lust. He smiled a little, pleasured to feel the muscles shivering under his fingers.

It was so good… Even if Huber knew it was only some twisted foreplay, he didn't miss the lustful glance sent his way. The darkened eyes held him, making him want to drown into the promises they were full of. Still, he didn't have time to ponder on this topic, since a oh-too warm wetness engulfed him fully. Slowly at first, as if knowing it would drive him past insanity itself, Gwendal began to suck him, his tongue swirling playfully around his throbbing erection. The hands prevented him from moving and he nearly cried out, enraged. Still, the cry died on his lips, covered by another moan he failed to suppress as this talented mouth began to caress him even harder. He won't last long, he knew it. Yet, he knew perfectly that Gwendal not just any man. He felt a wandering hand finding its way up his back and torso, stroking almost gently the muscles twitching under the skin. He tried to follow its wandering as it traced random patterns over him, causing him to gasp when it caressed absentmindedly one hard nipple. He tried to lean into the touch, yet the other hand maintained him against the damp stony wall. At this he became aware of the cold, seeping on his shoulders and back, mixing with his own body heat in a rather disturbing contrast. He was helpless, caught between this tantalizing mouth and this hand, already promising others sweets tortures. He couldn't do anything, except trying to prevent these sensations from shattering his already crackled balance. He closed his eyes as powerful waves of pleasure swept him nearly off his feet. All the tension that had been building up in his lower body was unleashed and it was now running wildly in his veins, like tearing venom. His body tried to arch against Gwendal's mouth, helpless (head banging against the wall), a soft cry escaping his lips, calling his lover's name.

Gwendal felt his cousin drawing closer to the edge. Yet, it wasn't enough for him. Adding a hand in the picture was a seemingly good idea, yet. He didn't really know what in the first place… Hell, he'll think about the why's of the how's later. He nearly smiled against his cousin when he touched some particular part of his chest, as the other one emitted some interesting noise. He wanted him to give in completely. He eventually did, as he sucked him even harder, careless of the jolts of energy agitating his body. When orgasm hit his lover, Gwendal thought he was going to explode as his seed spilled in his mouth. He swallowed slowly, silently relishing in its familiar bitterness. He licked Geigen Huber clean, before standing, still holding the slightly smaller mazoku, for him not to fall. He was panting, eyes half lidded and hair sprawled on his brow and shoulders, making him look forlorn – and definitely sexier than ever. He licked his lips, unconsciously. His cousin opened an eye, then the other, looking at him with a strange look on his face, before saying huskily: "Like what you see?"

"Quite." Came as a short reply. Geigen Huber smiled eerily before drawing him closer to kiss him. Leaning in, Gwendal suddenly felt a tongue on the corner of his mouth, before his cousin withdraw, licking his bottom lips in a rather disturbing way. It was not like him.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at the other's strange demeanour.

"Nothing…" Geigen Huber smiled eerily at him… Knowing it would be one of the last time they were together in this way… Drawing him closer, he kissed him hungrily, trying to imprint everything that had happened before locking it safely somewhere in his mind. There was no sadness… Not even regrets. There was no room for such feelings anyway.

Gwendal led them to his rooms… The last time. But for now, there was nothing except Gwendal's body against his own and the rush of sensations that invaded every fibre of his being. They were dead to the world. Like they were long years ago… And he didn't want it to end too soon.

**You won't escape**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape…**

* * *

Yes, I know, I tend to pass from angst to fluff. Not my fault. I was too lazy to write a full-length lemon. You just have to press the 'perverted-yaoi-lemon' button in your brain to imagine the rest. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
